Ode to Sinclair
by Bardock92
Summary: Sinclair is gone, and with his passing he leaves behind his legacy. Even when being forcibly turned into a metallic monster, Augustus retains his dignity til the bitter end. A look back on the only friend Delta ever had in his tragically short lifetime.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, which fucking sucks. What? It does!

_Augustus Sinclair was a man of many talents and many promises._

_Whether or not he was trustworthy at the beginning of Delta's tale, was questionable._

_If Sinclair was truly 'pulling an Atlas/Fontaine' than there would be hell to pay for it._

_Mother Goose Tenenbaum told the Old Tinman to trust him, but her confidence in Sinclair himself was unsteady._

_Augustus proved time and time again of his loyalty to Delta's tragic quest, never questioning the kindred actions of the metal Frankenstein._

_However, an alliance with the most hated entity of the Rapture Family guaranteed disaster._

_Sinclair was captured by Sofia Lamb's Splicers when he attempted to free Delta from his constraints, something that Sofia's daughter, Eleanor, succeeded in._

_Augustus was forced through the brutal processing of becoming an Alpha Series Model almost equal to Delta himself._

_His codename, fittingly, was Epsilon._

_The true, final Alpha Model._

_The other Alpha's were weak, careless and devoid of mind._

_Sinclair would represent the final evolution of the Alpha kind._

_However, the metallic enslavement imposed upon him by Sofia would not go unpunished or unnoticed._

_Sofia Lamb would later perish by the hands of her own daughter._

_The murder was not out of cruelty or a personal vendetta, but to make sure that the deranged woman would never harm anyone ever again._

_Sofia's death was also the absolution, the final justice, granted to the then deceased Augustus Sinclair._

_Delta himself encountered Sinclair before vainly trying to evacuate, and during their confrontation Sinclair used the remaining pieces of his willpower and mind to allow Delta to kill him without trouble._

_Sinclair's personal wish was to not die a slave under Sofia's rule, but to die a man standing on his own two feet._

_His last words were to be words of kindness, forever thanking Delta for saving his life from a metal prison._

_Sinclair would forever be another name lost at sea, lost to Rapture._

_But the difference between his death and the populace is that he chose honor of indignity, comradeship over treachery._

_Loyalty over Betrayal._

_Sinclair helped Delta till the end, even when there was nothing to gain for himself._

_An altruistic death, something that would have been aggressively regarded as nonsense by the long dead Andrew Ryan._

_But at the same time, Sinclair enforced one of the old tyrant's policies._

_That choice, above all things, was the most profound freedom of all._

_That choice is the power not to stand by and watch, but to directly involve the self._

_A man chooses…a slave obeys._

_Ryan's infamous last words to his own son, who ironically who would be his killer._

_Whatever the case, whether Sinclair both followed and dismissed Ryan's policies on Altruism, one fact remained._

_That a man chose, and that slave obeyed._

_Augustus Sinclair died not as a slave…but a man._

_Sinclair chose his death, denying Sofia the pleasure of seeing the struggle between two old friends._

_Augustus Sinclair died a man that day…and forever a man he shall be._

_FIN._

_**Author's Note: Sinclair was never really 'codenamed' Epsilon. The term Epsilon itself is the Greek letter that comes after the word Delta. This was meant to symbolize that Sinclair was to be the next 'true' Delta and that his abilities were far beyond that of the several dozen Alpha Drones whose abilities are mediocre. Also, Sinclair never really stands by and 'lets' Delta kill him in the game. Due to being turned into a Big Daddy, he is programmed by Lamb to destroy Delta, albeit against his will. This change was added to this fanfic to show that Sinclair died as more of a man than a slave, even when you fight him he begs for you to kill him and that you not let him hurt Eleanor.**_

_**Why is it that all the good characters in Bioshock have to die? Andrew Ryan, Augustus Sinclair, Jack, Subject Delta, Mark Meltzer…can't anyone fucking LIVE!**_

_**Whenever the next Bioshock game comes out we NEED a female hero (preferably Eleanor in her Big Sister suit), the teleportation Plasmid and for once actually let the hero LIVE.**_

_**Jack only "lives" in the Evil Ending, which is non-canonical. And since there was a NUCLEAR WARHEAD in the alternate ending, I'm guessing it wouldn't be long before it sends Rapture to oblivion. **_

_**Delta gets fucking screwed. In ALL endings, Good, Evil and Neutral he dies.**_

_**The only thing that pisses off almost as much as all the cool characters dying is that we never saw hide or hair of Sander Cohen in Bioshock II.**_

_**We didn't even get to visit Fort Frolic, but we could've at least heard some references about Cohen.**_

_**Seriously, Steinman gets more attention in Bioshock II than Cohen does, and he was a minor antagonist at best despite his intriguing insanity. **_


End file.
